


The Moon and The Sun

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shin-ah is a precious cinnamon roll, Tumblr Prompt, too cute to handle, too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And she was beautiful to him, Shin-ah thought. Yona was the sun, the sort of radiant light that illuminated everything it touched and made everything filled with color and happiness. Those who came into her presence felt her warmth and light and gravitated close to soak in her goodness. But like the sun she was also somehow out of his grasp." After a series of events, Shin-ah examines his own feelings towards a certain princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a prompt sent to me when I sent words out that I wanted to write for the celebration of 100+ followers, and so I’ve prepared a Shin-ah/Yona fic to bring to the party! Huzzah! Hope you all enjoy the fluff. Make sure to brush your teeth after this though, it’s cavity inducing.

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."  
-Buddha

* * *

The sword was an extension of self, sword play was its expression. Shin-ah sometimes became lost easily in the sea of words and expressions and experiences that were so new to him, but he could always rely back upon those things. As he moved through space, his sword singing and shining in the light in comforting and familiar patterns, he knew that he had this to cling to. It was the swordplay that Ao had taught him, the swordplay that had allowed him to continue on through childhood. To him, it was as natural as breathing, a part of himself that could never be divided from the whole.

So watching as Yona learned swordsmanship from Hak was a new experience all together. For Shin-ah, who had been wielding the sword since he was young, watching someone learn the basics he had taken for granted all along was intriguing, and he found himself watching on carefully, to make sure that Yona was picking up the techniques correctly so she would be safe (because nothing was more dangerous than a sword wielded wrongly).

He found himself becoming more and more entranced with watching as he sat with Ao and fed her seeds, because he could truly see Yona in her movements. Her swings were determined and growing more and more confident, and yet her footwork was tentative and almost gentle in their gains, her hips would move out of sync with her desire to thrust forward or parry as if something was holding her back. It was chaotic and different and beautiful, just like Yona was.

And she was beautiful to him, Shin-ah thought. Yona was the sun, the sort of radiant light that illuminated everything it touched and made everything filled with color and happiness. Those who came into her presence felt her warmth and light and gravitated close to soak in her goodness. But like the sun she was also somehow out of his grasp. But that was understandable. Yona was a princess, also as Zeno had told them the reincarnation of King Hiryuu himself. Kija had told him those stories about the Four Dragon Warriors who had protected King Hiryuu as his servants and how important that job was, and even without those stories Shin-ah knew that to him, Yona was someone irreplaceable. Yona was someone Shin-ah shouldn’t reach out to, to hold, because it wasn’t his place. It was better to simply watch her from afar and to assure her safety and happiness that way, after all, he had little experience with making others happy in general.

“What’s going on, Shin-ah?” Jaeha asked as he settled next to Shin-ah on the grass. Hak and Yona laughed from below as Hak met her in a practice spar and demonstrated a parry. “Watching Yona’s sword practice, are you?”

“Open.” Shin-ah said softly as he continued to watch Yona move.

“What?” Jaeha asked.

“She’s…open.”

“Where?”

“Too…much movement.” Shin-ah said point to her upper body. Jaeha suddenly gave him a smile and yelled to Hak,

“Shin-ah says that Yona is wide open!”

Shin-ah felt himself flinch and tried to wave off the attention, but Hak was already walking towards him.

“Shin-ah, if you see something you should tell me. And if we’re being serious you are the one who should be teaching Yona, anyways. You are a superior swordsman.” Hak said, sheathing his sword.

“How very unlike Hak to say.” Jaeha laughed and Hak gave him a look.

“Shove it, droopy eyes. Shin-ah’s got expertise. You should take over for a few minutes. I was just thinking of taking a break.” Hak said and Shin-ah tried to shake his head but Yona had already bounded over, her eyes alight.

“Please, Shin-ah? It will be fun.” Yona said, bouncing on her heels and he felt Jaeha nudge him forward.

“Go on then, young one.” Jaeha said with a thumbs up, before Hak dragged him by the collar back to camp. Yona looked at Shin-ah expectantly and Shin-ah shifted on his feet, unsure of what he was supposed to tell her or how he was supposed to show her. Yona, obviously sensing Shin-ah’s discomfort, broke the awkwardness by saying,

“Can you show me how you would correct my stance?” Yona asked, raising her sword as if about to attack an opponent. Shin-ah immediately saw the root of her problem and nudged her feet apart.

“Too…close. You’ll trip. Heels…too heavy.”

“Too heavy?” Yona asked and Shin-ah nodded resolutely.

“On toes…not heels. Move quicker. Be light.” Shin-ah said before moving forward a few steps to illustrate his point. 

“I see.” Yona said, moving forward in the way Shin-ah had just recommended before swinging, but Shin-ah immediately caught her arm mid-swing. 

“Not…decisive enough.” He explained, “No…hesitation.”

“Alright, I’ll try again.” Yona told him as she corrected herself and continued on with training.

For a little while they practiced together, and Shin-ah showed her as much as he felt she could handle before they both took a break yet again, sitting upon the grass together in the midday sun. It was a lazy, sunny day, the kind of day that could make a person drowsy with its buttery sunshine and blanket-soft blue sky. Shin-ah minded himself with playing with Ao, while Yona stretched and smiled as her face turned upwards towards the endless blue.

“Practicing with you is a lot of fun, Shin-ah. We should do it more often! You, at least, don’t tease me like Hak does.” Yona explained and Shin-ah tipped his head to the side, unsure of how to answer before her smile became gentler, “Well…I know Hak means the best for me. But he still is too protective. I don’t think he takes me very seriously.”

To that Shin-ah shook his head resolutely.

“Really? What makes you say that?”

Shin-ah frowned, unsure again of how to answer because he hadn’t said anything. But thinking over her question yet again, he decided to give her the best answer that he could.

“Hak cares…we all care…”

“And it makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, to have so many people care for me like you all do.” Yona told Shin-ah as she wrapped her arms around her legs. “I just wish I was able to give you all something in return. I guess that’s one of the reasons why I want to learn to fight better. So that I can protect you all the same way you protect me. That might be selfish of me, though, to make you all worry. But this is something I have to do.”

“But…Yona…” Shin-ah said in surprise, “You’ve…given me everything.”

Yona blinked before her cheeks flushed and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and in return Shin-ah felt himself stiffen because he had to have said something wrong because she looked upset. Shin-ah looked around, panicked, and nudged Ao forward who scurried up her arm and began to nuzzle against her. Yona just shook her head and laughed and reached out to him after she gently shooed the squirrel away. Shin-ah naturally flinched away from her touch but she was determined, and grasped his hand and clasped it between her own.

“I’m not upset, Shin-ah. I’m so happy.” Yona told him honestly, “I’m grateful every day that you are here with me.”

Shin-ah felt like his ears and the back of his neck were unbearably hot, his stomach was twisting like he had just been punched by Kija during one of their spars, his heart was beating out of his chest, and his skin was tingling where Yona was touching him. He felt as if he was entering battle, with the strange weightlessness and elation filling him up, but he wasn’t thirsty for conflict but rather he wanted more of her. More of her touch and smile and laughter. His hand moved without his permission, and as his palm came to cup Yona’s cheek he released a shaky breath as fire raced up his veins. Against his cold skin, her cheek felt soft and warm, and for a moment he thought he might melt away into the ground and disappear. Was this what happened when someone dared to touch the sun?

She didn’t move away but instead let go of his hand to reach out to him, her eyes as dark and deep as the violet sky when the sun set behind the horizon and the last tendrils of sunlight reached from beyond the sky. Her fingers traced his cheek, eliciting a gasp from him until she stilled at the lip of his mask. Immediately panic made his fingers shake upon Yona’s skin and his jaw twitch. She leaned close, now cupping Shin-ah’s face in her hands, looking directly at him.

“Please, Shin-ah, won’t you let me look into your eyes? They are so beautiful. You don’t have to show anyone else, it’s just me here.”

Yes. Some desperate part of him gasped, as if starved. If it’s you I would do anything.

He didn’t move away as Yona’s fingers began to push up-

“Yona, Shin-ah!” Yun called from the side, Shin-ah jerked backwards, as if the spell was broken that she had cast upon him and quickly hurried to fix his mask. Yona frowned, obviously disappointed before turning to greet Yun as he walked down the hill.

“What is it, Yun?” Yona asked cheerfully, and Yun gave her a smile as Shin-ah tried to collect himself from the strange…feelings that had just possessed him, shaking his head as if to physically cast them out.

“Well, Jaeha is running around doing something. I was hoping I could get Shin-ah to climb up and get your cloak. The wind knocked it off the branch and it flew up in a tree, and I’m not good at climbing and I don’t trust Zeno to not get it dirty or Kija not to rip it.” Yun explained and Yona stood up with her hands on her hips.

“I’ll get it!” She announced proudly.

“Are you sure, Yona? Do you even know how to climb trees?” Yun asked Yona concerned, but Yona just smiled widely.

“Of course I’m sure! It will be good exercise.” Yona explained before nearly bounding off with both Yun and Shin-ah upon her heels. Zeno was standing at the base of the tall oak with a pout on his face, while Kija fretted about like he usually did, reminding Shin-ah very much of a baby bird.

“The lad wouldn’t let Zeno go up and get the cloak! Isn’t that mean, Seiryuu?” Zeno asked, leaning against Shin-ah, who was just glad that the strange heart-beat and feelings he had been subject to earlier wasn’t caused by everyone’s touch now (though Zeno was always warm and comforting and Shin-ah did enjoy his hugs because they were nice). Yona began to reach up to grasp the first low-hanging branch and scurry up, with Ao following closely beside her as she began her unsteady trip up the branches. By the time Yona reached the cloak Shin-ah released a breath he had been holding and she turned to hold up her prize.

“See? Aren’t I getting strong?” Yona proclaimed proudly, and Zeno clapped.

“Miss is so cool!”

“Princess, please come down slowly!” Kija stated, his face nearly white with panic.

“Oh you shut up. Yona, be careful coming down!” Yun called worriedly and that was when, as if his words had jinxed her, just as Yona began to climb down Shin-ah watched her foot slip.

Shin-ah sprang into action, lunging out to grab Yona, only to have not only her body weight knock his breath from his lungs, but also having him trip over his feet and fall down the hill. Yona cried out, and his heart was racing and pain was already radiating up his leg but Shin-ah refused to let Yona get hurt and shielded her as they hit the bottom.

The next thing he felt was his head smacking against the ground, and then darkness.

* * *

Shin-ah was under the cusp of wakefulness, where dreams and reality coincided. He could feel, distantly, the pain in his leg and the ache in the back of his head, but those things were far away. He was laying down somewhere warm and soft, and more than anything he just wished to keep drifting until he sank below the surface into dreams yet again.

_Shin-ah!_

Ah, that voice. He thought with a sigh like a summer breeze. It had to be her. The most important person in his world. He had to go back to her, Shin-ah thought as he began to struggle back up to the surface. He had to go back, because she was the sun. The brilliant, loving sun. And without the sun, the moonlight she had given him could not be.

He opened his eyes and was immediately hit with a disorienting array of shifting vision, from one eye gazing at the white stones upon the mountain’s face across the valley to the other moving his vision into super close up upon Yona until he could see the blood rushing in her veins. Yona gasped and cried his name in relief but Shin-ah moaned and squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his hands over his mask and turned on his side, trying to keep himself from throwing up by sheer willpower.

For a few moments he didn’t move, and forcefully readjusted his vision to its usual distance in both eyes. Is head throbbed and as did his ankle and when he attempted to sit up, the world shifted and turned uncomfortably and drained the blood from his body. But before he could collapse again, Yona wrapped her arms around him.

“Oh Shin-ah, I’m so sorry.” Yona gasped against his shirt.

The memory of what happened, though fuzzy after Yona slipped came back to him, and he immediately pushed Yona away to get a better look at her and to ensure she wasn’t injured. Yona shook her head and gave Shin-ah a wobbly smile as she seemed to understand what Shin-ah was looking for in his desperate search of her features.

“You saved me. Thank you, Shin-ah.”

“You twisted your ankle pretty bad, and you smacked your head really hard. I’ve applied medicine to both and I’ve wrapped your ankle in some cool towels to keep the swelling down.” Yun explained to Shin-ah, “Don’t touch the bandages, okay? I have to go calm down Kija now, and if need be give him some sleeping herbs to mellow him out. He nearly had a heart attack.”

Shin-ah nodded despite the ache in his head as Yun left the tent before turning back to Yona who was rubbing her eyes and hiccupping. Shin-ah’s gut twisted at the sight of her tears, and he didn’t understand why. She had to have been hurt and wasn’t telling Yun.

“Hurt…?” Shin-ah asked anxiously, looking towards the opening in the tent where Yun had just disappeared, but Yona shook her head.

“I’ve just got a few bumps and bruises. But…after everything I said, you still got hurt for me. I’m so sorry.” Yona said, rubbing at her tears that continued to fall. Shin-ah just shook his head.

“I’m…happy that you are…safe.” Shin-ah told her, relieved. Yona gave Shin-ah her obvious best attempt at a smile before sniffing and trying to collect herself, though her red eyes and flushed cheeks were enough for him to know these tears hadn’t just started.

“Does it hurt?” Yona asked and Shin-ah wondered if he should answer the question honestly and make her worry, or lie. But the idea of lying to Yona left a bad taste in his mouth so he just simply shrugged. “I don’t know if I can do anything to help…”

Shin-ah blinked and shifted, wondering how Yona could possibly help. Yun was already taking care of him and Yun was a good healer so he was sure to get better, and he certainly didn’t wish for Yona to worry about him any more than she was. Suddenly Yona’s eyes brightened and she gave Shin-ah a gentle look.

“Close your eyes for a moment.” Yona bid Shin-ah, and confused and the turn of events he closed his eyes and sat there. For a moment he wondered when he should know when to open his eyes again, but figured that Yona would simply tell him.

And so he waited until something soft and warm pressed against his cheek.

As soon as the sensation came, it was gone.

Shin-ah opened his eyes in alarm only to see Yona looking back at him with a warm smile.

“There. Does it hurt anymore?” Yona asked, and Shin-ah just continued to stare at her before brushing his fingers against his now tingling skin. To be completely honest, at that moment he was so shocked that he didn’t think he even had legs any longer. What…what had that been? Shin-ah felt his jaw unhinge because it couldn’t have been what he thought it was. It couldn’t have been what Yona had shared with the others on occasion. Jaeha had sometimes teased Shin-ah about being the only one who hadn’t been kissed but Shin-ah hadn’t ever even considered wanting a kiss from anyone, let alone Yona, because even having all the wonderful things he had at that moment was a new development in his life. Even thinking about more would have been selfish of him.

With all those things rattling around in his bruised head, Shin-ah was so still and silent that Yona frowned.

“I’m…sorry.” She said awkwardly, “Did you hate it?”

Hate it? Shin-ah shook his head furiously, despite the aching and the slight dizziness (and he was becoming unsure if it was from the bump on the back or this recent turn of events). No, he hadn’t hated it. He just had no experiences that he could rely on to help put this in perspective. Perhaps, Shin-ah thought, Ao had done something similar when he was ill or crying. And he had seen mothers do the same to children in the village. That had to be what Yona had done.

“Then…did you like it?” Yona asked him honestly and Shin-ah pursed his lips and resisted the urge to bite them. That was a question he was befuddled about. Shin-ah was sure he had been too shocked to even form an opinion about what had happened in those moments. But he did know one thing, and that was that some part of him desperately wanted Yona to do that again. The sensation had certainly been a pleasant one, and more than anything if it made her happy to do so it would make him unbelievably happy to kiss again.

So Shin-ah nodded.

“I’m relieved. My father used to do that when I got hurt. I was worried for a little while that you didn’t like it.” Yona said releasing a breath. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell what you are feeling because I can’t see your eyes. Do you think, since we’re the only ones here, that I could see them?”

Shin-ah quickly weighed the options in his head, before deciding that if it would make Yona happy that he would do so. So despite the instincts having been drilled into him, he stayed still as Yona gently pulled his mask off, blinking as the light hit his eyes without the barrier of the mask. Everything was so clear, like it had been before-no, this time was different than that, he told himself sternly. Because he wasn’t in the field of battle, but instead looking upon her. She released a shaky breath as she cupped his cheeks in her hands, and smiled at him.

“Your eyes really are the most beautiful sight in the world, Shin-ah.” Yona told him, her thumb brushing the red marks beneath his eyes. Before she leaned down to press their foreheads together, “Thank the heavens you are alright, I don’t know what I would have done…thank the heavens.”

No, he wanted to tell her as he reached out to give her a hug like Zeno always did to him, feeling her settle safely into his arms. There isn’t anything more beautiful in this world than you, more than anything I wish for you to be safe and happy. For you, I would do anything as long as it would ensure your smile and I could stay by your side to protect it.

_Ah, so this is love._ Shin-ah thought blissfully as the sun’s glow permeated through the tent and her comforting weight pressed against him. But this was enough. And it was worth everything.


End file.
